User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes episode 21- Rising Darkness
Last time, Masterz and Phantom brawled Prof. Felyx Murph in order to prove their strength. The Professor’s Bakugan Worton and Balitsa were tough, especially when they fused into Volkaos. The determination burning inside of Masterz and Phantom caused the Super Fusion Ability to upgrade allowing FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid Duo to be born and win the brawl. Millions of miles away, Drothkenoid, Drakohex, and their brawlers were furious to hear the news. Duncan: “Father, I have to defeat Brawley X Masterz.” Dark Master: “Hmm… Since they can fuse again, maybe Brawlacus Dharak needs a partner in battle.” Duncan: “What do you mean?” Dark Master: “Another Bakugan in battle. Or some support.” Duncan: “The armor isn’t enough because the brawlers have their own.” The Dark Master stood up and walked over to what appeared to be a PA system. He spoke into it. “Scientists, analyze Brawlacus Dharak and see if he is ready to use his Colossus.” Duncan: “Colossus?” ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Me: “So… what now? We have every Jewel Fragment except the Sapphire and Shadow.” Jade: “Let’s review; Dark Hex wants the Fragments, that Immortus guy wanted them too.” Phantom: “Immortus?” Me: “I didn’t tell you? He wanted our Fragments. He attacked us with his Darkus Horridian and strangely enough, he had armor with no Jewel Fragment.” Emilia: “That’s weird.” Axel: “How’s that possible?” Me: “No clue.” …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. “New orders, Immortus.” Immortus: “Yes?” “Infiltrate the Dark Hex Brawlers’ Headquarters and steal the Shadow Jewel Fragment from Prince Duncan. It is the best chance we have of restoring Drothkenoid to full power.” Immortus: “Yes sir.” Immortus took Horridian to the remains of the destroyed Dark Hex base on New Vestroia. “Returned to Dyzekia, it seems. I don’t think they will be happy to see us, but I don’t mind.” He vanished in a pool of darkness and reappeared in front of a castle. “Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Horridian! Go ballistic on this castle!” The castle shook. Dark Master: “Dark Hex Brawlers, we are being attacked!” They went outside. “Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!” Blast: “Rise Pyrus Meta Dragonoid!” Zeke: “Rise Ventus Evil Twin Hawktor!” Terrance: “Rise Subterra Bolcanon!” Rina: “Stand Aquos Gren!” Immortus: “Ability Activate! End Guardner Alpha!” A black fog surrounded the castle. Dark Master: “Stay alert.” All of a sudden Hawktor, Bolcanon, and Gren returned to ball form. Blast: “Taxtix. Attribute change! Haos! Ability Activate! Revealance!” The black fog cleared. Meta Dragonoid: “There you are!” He had spotted Horridian! He blasted Horridian, but all of a sudden, 2 more pounced on him. Immortus: “Horridian has become 3. 1 becomes 3, from 3 comes your downfall.” Meta Dragonoid returned to ball form. Horridian merged back into 1. Duncan and the Dark Master walked towards Immortus. Duncan: “Who are you and what do you think you’re doing?!” Immortus: “I’m Immortus and I’ve come to take that Shadow Jewel Fragment.” Duncan: “In that case, brawl me for it!” Dark Master: “No. I shall brawl. He is too much to handle for you.” Duncan: “But father—“ Dark Master: “I said no. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise White Drakohex!” Drakohex: “This 3-headed mutt is my opponent?” Dark Master: “Pyrus Ability Activate! Pyro Fangs!” The mouth on Drakohex’s chest opened and it unleashed a huge blast of fire. The Dark Master was very serious about this brawl. Immortus: “Ability Activate! Deadly Nightmare!” Horridian countered with 3 blasts of dark energy. Drakohex easily overpowered him. (He’s stronger than I thought, maybe I should’ve trained Horridian more. Either way, if I get the Shadow Jewel Fragment or not, Drothkenoid isn’t getting it.) Dark Master: “Pyrus Ability Activate! Burn Saber!” Drakohex ignited the blades on his wrists and charged at Horridian. Duncan: “Dad’s had this won from the start. Don’t you think so, Dharak?” *No response* “Dharak? Where are you?” Something grabbed Duncan. Immortus: “Wolfed Shield!” He was not fast enough. Horridian could barely stand. “I didn’t want to have to use this but… Bakugan Armor, activate! Ready to deploy. Horrid Armor: Guardian or Hades!” Drakohex: “Armor but no Jewel Fragment? How is that possible?” Dark Master: “This Immortus character seems to have many tricks up his sleeve. Subterra Ability Activate! Charge Breakdown!” Drakohex’s physical strength rapidly increased. He spread open his wings, grabbed Horridian, flew up, and smashed him into the ground. Immortus: (This is the power of the Forbidden Core… and not even at it’s fullest. Horridian can’t win this.) Duncan: “Who are you? Let me go! What did you do to Dharak?!” “I’ll take that Fragment.” And so this person did. Drakohex: “Someone else is here. He is attacking Duncan.” Drakohex picked up Horridian with his tail and threw him in the direction of where Duncan was.” Immortus: “What? Why is he here?” Dark Master: “Parasyte, let go of my son!” Parasyte: “Ok.” The masked villain threw Duncan to the ground. He put on the Shadow Jewel Fragment around his neck. Dark Master: “Darkus Fusion Ability Activate! Forbidden Shadows!” Drakohex turned into a Darkus Bakugan and the entire area became enshrouded in darkness. “No escape, hand it over.” Parasyte: “You just made this a lot easier. Bakugan Brawl! Rise Darkus Drothkenoid!” Dark Master: “What?! Drothkenoid has no energy! How is he here?! Parasyte: “You know me. You should know I can manipulate darkness. Drothkenoid! Ability Activate! Parasitic Void!” Drothkenoid unleashed his parasites. Dark Master: “Ability Activate! Haos and Pyrus! ShineBlaze Wave!” An array of light and fire burnt all the parasites to a crisp. The darkness vanished, but so did Drothkenoid, Immortus, Horridian, and Parasyte. “Duncan, are you alright?” Duncan: “Yeah dad I’m fine… Wait... WHERE’S DHARAK?!” ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………............ Immortus: “Drothkenoid is still in his cocoon? But I saw him on Dyzekia.” Parasyte: “I said I can manipulate darkness. Any master Darkus brawler can cause illusions.” Immortus: “…” Parasyte: “Drothkenoid, we have a meal for you.” Parasyte jumped to the top of the cocoon. He tore a small hole and put in the Shadow Jewel Fragment and a Darkus Brawlacus Dharak marble. “Enjoy your dinner.” Dharak came out of the cocoon and stood in Bakugan form. He fell to his knees and was being “devoured” by Drothkenoid’s parasites. Dharak roared in pain. …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. Drago: “Agh!” Me: “Drago, are you ok?” Drago: “I feel as if something is about to be awakened… And right now it’s feeding off something else…” Our Jewel Fragments glowed. Jade: “Something is going on with the Shadow Jewel Fragment.” Me: “All we’ve done today is eat and chill. I’m more used to blowing stuff up now.” Phantom: “Yeah me too.” Me: “What are we supposed to do? We don’t know where Immortus or the Dark Hex Brawlers are.” Drago: “We wait for them to come to us. If that doesn’t work we find them.” I stood up. “Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers, prepare for what’s coming.” The B.E.C.B. can already tell what’s going on, they just don’t know ALL the details. The Masked Villain is revealed to use the alias Parasyte. Duncan’s Dharak and Jewel Fragment have been stolen. Now Drothkenoid is close to being awakened. Will he be more of, less of, or an equal threat than Drakohex? Find out on '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!''' Category:Blog posts